Playa Ed
by pridk
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Bella Swan. She is recovering from something in her past and moved away to a new place and to top it all of she has to deal with the all time player Edward Cullen. Great...
1. Chapter 1

Alright well yipee.... today is the day I get to die! I am going to be the new kid in a small town where everyone will pay attention to me and watch my face grow red as a tomato. Yay.....

No Bella.... Remember new, strong, acting, nice, confident Bella.... who is also imaginary... NO STOP THAT! OKAY BELLA JUST BE NORMAL GOOD ACTING, GOOD LYING, GOOD TRICKS, AND JUST BE CONFIDENT! YEAH I CAN DO THIS.... no I can't.... REMEMBER NO ONE KNOWS YOU!

The last thing did the trick.....

I took a shower and put on some nice jeans. Along with that I put on a pretty cute blue blouse with some lacing in the back. Along with those I wore some small white sandals with a small heel. I could manage. I skipped the make up because I had really fair, pale skin. I left my hair in natural curls that flowed down my back. I left it loose.

I walked out side preparing to walk to school but Charlie was still there on the front yard, next to an old rusty, but sturdy truck also standing next to a familial kid. I'll admit, he was pretty cute but with my acting skills I could make him think I was a C.S.I agent.

He was very tan and had black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was cut at his shoulders. I will admit he had HUGE muscles. next to him was a very old looking man that seemed very familiar who was in a wheel chair.

Just then my dad turned around and saw me leaving. Shit! I just kind of wanted to leave... No attention you know....

"Bella!" Charlie called.

I whipped around and saw my dad waving for me to come back over to him. I walked back over and saw the kid looking at me with his eyes wide. he shook his head and offered his hand.

"Hey I'm Jacob. We use to hang out."

Jake? Wait this was Jake? I remember we use to play with each other every summer! "Hey Jake! Wow you changed a lot!"

He laughed and said "I remember you too! You changed too!"

Charlie turned towards me and introduced me to Jacob's dad, Billy and said "Well see this truck? It's yours...." He started fidgeting with his sleeves.

I looked at the truck and hugged my dad. After I thanked him and talked to Jacob and Billy, then I left for school. As soon as I got to school I sighed in relief. Everyone else's car seemed just as nice or as worse as mine. Only one car was nicer and it stood out. It was probably the shiniest silver volvo I had ever seen.

I got out of my truck and went into the office. The front lady, showed me how to get to all my classes. I thanked her and started for my homeroom. As soon as I got out of her office I bumped into a boy with blond hair. His eyes were blue and he looked like a little boy, in a cute kind of way.

Not cute hott but in a cute adorable kid kind of way.

"Hi you must be Isabella Swan! I'm Mike Newton." He ovbiously was realllllly perky. He seemed nice but I could easily get annoyed with him.

"Hello." I shook his hand and looked around for my classroom.

"What class do you have?"

"English... you?"

"Oh I have English too!" he replied and with that dragged me to the next class. I was seated next to a girl named Jessica who also seemed overly excited and perky. Yipee....

Finally lunch came around and I met some new people. Their names were Jessica, Mike, Tanya, Eric, Lauren, and Angela. Angela was the only person I felt comfortable with because she wasn't as annoying. Not kidding.

As Eric and Mike showed me the lunch room I saw the most beautiful people in the whole school. There was one girl who had spiky black hair who had the most perfect features. Actually everyone of them had amazing complection as well as very pale skin. There were four kids there. Next to the girl with black hair was a very huge, muscular guy. I am not kidding he was BIG! Not in a fat way but he was built! **(LOL sorry couldn't help it!)** Next to muscle dude was a very beautiful blonde who would make any girl feel very self conscious. Lastly there was another boy with shaggy blonde hair. He was also muscular but not anywhere near Muscle dude.

Then I saw a girl named Tanya, I had met earlier sit down with the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had bronze hair and had the most sparkling emerald eyes. He was very pale and muscular. He then sat with Tanya and started shoving his tounge down her throat.

I looked away because it got disgusting. Who were they?

"Hey Jessica?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"Oh they are the Cullens. See the hott one?" She was pointing to the kid that had bronze hair. "That's Edward. The girl next to him is Tanya. The girl with spiky black hair is Alice. Rosalie is the blondie over there. The BIG guy is Emmett and the other boy is Jasper." I nodded.

"Edward is also known as the school player...." Mike hissed. Jessica turned but I could see her skin turning pink. When had he played her? "Yeah...." Jessica replied to Mike's statement.

Huh... See I am good with players. I can tell if they are players or not. I can stay away from a guy easily because in Pheonix I dated one.... I can easily pull away from a kiss and knee someone in the balls if they try something with me. I'm just now setting something.... STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD!

"See Edward once dated four girls at once. He also made out with Lauren this morning." Mike hissed in my ear. He ovbiously didn't like him.... "So it would be best you know... you didn't go near him...." Mike said softly.

"I wouldn't even try..."

Mike seemed to like that response. After about 10 minutes of making out Edward got up and pulled Tanya out of the cafeteria, he caught me staring and flashed me a wonderful crooked smile. EDWARD! That was Edward remember! The school player!!! That snapped me out of it. I gave him a glare and turned around. Great....

- -

**After Lunch....**

I walked into my biolagy class and silently cursed when I saw the only open seat was next to Edward! I mean common!!! I went to the teacher and sat down next to Edward. After I put my stuff down I felt a hand on my knee. I looked up and saw Edward grinning at me. I shot him a look of disgust and slapped his hand away.

"What? It's not like you don't want my hand there" Edward said grinning.

I glared back and said "That's where you wrong."

He stared back at me with a blank expression which turned into a big wide grin. "Nice acting Swan, you actually had me there!" He exclaimed. Wow this guy was reeeaaaaalllllly self absorbed! I just laughed and said "It was called telling the truth..."

He stared at me mouth opened. I was waiting for him to say something but he just was frozen so I took out my notebook and set it in my lap so he couldn't see and began drawing my fashion designs. It was something I liked to do for fun but no one knew about. I didn't plan for anyone to find out either.

"What are you drawing Swan?" Edward asked trying to look over my shoulder.

I chose to ignore him and put everything away when the bell rang.

"Looks like we are partners.... We could start in my bed...." He whispered. What the hell? First of all that was disgusting and second: WORST PICK UP LINE EVER!

"Thanks but no." I replied and turned around listening to the teacher and swatting Edward's hand away during the whole class period. God? Is this some kind of joke?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three minutes until the bell rang and I could finally leave biology! Then I got a text. Who was texting me? I felt it vibrate and flipped it open without the teacher knowing. I looked at it turning it so Edward couldn't see. He was trying to look over my shoulder but eventually he gave up but I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

_hey bells! um... i just wanted to see if u took ur pills. Remember 1 in the day and 2 at night. _It was from Kelly my friend from Phoenix.

"Shit!" I muttered. I completley forgot! I guess I would take one after this class then and one at night.

I finally replied _thanx girl but im fine._

I put my phone away and saw Edward's face full of wonder. "Who was that?" he asked suddenly. Nosy much?

"Just a friend" i said.

"What friend?" he asked.

"Look this has nothing to do with you-" i started to say but the bell cut me off. I decided to just leave him there and ran to my locker and fished out the pill. I looked around, and pretended to yawn while swallowing the pill without water.

"What did you just put in your mouth?" I heard when I closed my locker. Shit I knew that velvety, obnoxious voice.

"Edward, It was nothing. It was just.... gum! Yeah okay well... bye!" I started walking away quickly but he grabbed my wrist. I saw no one but us was in the hallway. "Look. Are you okay?" he asked sincerely. HA! Am I okay!? Wait this was a player and he was being nice. Yeah right!

"Gotta go, bye!" I said and ran out to my truck.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV~

Okay, so I am in my truck and I see Edward running out here. What should I do? Drive away or confront Edward. Hmmmm....

As I started to pull out Edward sprinted to my car. Oh no! No way in hell was I gonna tell him what was going on! I pulled out and drove home. SHIT SHIT SHIT! He will leave me alone tomorrow right?

When I got into the house I started making pasta for Charlie. I turned up some music and sung while cooking. It helped relax me. It took about 30 minutes to make and Charlie loved it. I went up to my room and did my homework. Now I am lying in my bed staring at the ceiling wondering what is gonna happen tomorrow.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

I got into my truck and started pulling out of the drive way. I got out and turned up some hip-hop. I opened the windows and sang while driving to school. Today was gonna be fun!

I finally got to school and parked in one of the empty spots. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward standing with his family looking at me. I quickly turned away and closed the windows. Then I felt my phone vibrate. Who the hell would that be?

_Bella! Where are you! I promise not to tell him where you are! Please. I miss you._

It read.

It was Victoria again, James sister. We were best friends until her brother James dated me and things took a REALLY BAD turn. Lets just say he can't know where I live. I knew she wouldn't tell him where I lived but I wanted to make sure.

_I am sorry Victoria i miss u 2! hey i gave u my number so we can still chat but... i am sorry..._

I texted back. I then felt a tear trickle down my eyes. I then remembered Edward was watching me! Shit! I wiped them off and got out of my truck looking like nothing happened. When I got out though I saw Edward walking towards me. Thankfully the bell rang so I ran to my next class.

*********************************************************

EPOV

What the hell was up with this girl? I had to know. I mean first she glares at me at lunch and then barely knows I am there. Then biology and then she lied about taking that pill. What was it for? Was she sick? Was she okay? I saw her truck pull into one of the lots and saw her look down at her phone. Then I saw something glisten. It took me a few moments to realize she was crying. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her it was okay. WAIT! I AM A PLAYER! I AM EDWARD CULLEN! THE EDWARD CULLEN! Then I saw her get out of her car. I decided to go talk to her but the bell rang. She dodged me and ran to whatever class she had next. I was going to find out at lunch. I was going to find out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BPOV (Later at lunch)

Okay so next period I have to deal with him! What do I do?! I started planning in my head and jumped a little when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw EDWARD standing there waiting! What the hell was I suppose to do now?!

"Come sit with me." He said calmly.

"Um... I am gonna just stay here." I replied.

"No. I want some answers." He said. WHAT! IS HE CRAZY!?

"Okay... then look on the internet." I snapped.

"Please?" He asked. I looked at his emerald eyes and the next thing I knew I was sitting across from him at a lunch table.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"When? This morning or in biology?" I asked.

"Both." He answered.

"Look all I can tell you is to back off. This is none of your business so if you could back off that'd be great!" I hissed. He looked taken back and I took that time to go to my locker.

I got my books for biology and just texted on my phone. Then it vibrated. I looked at it and it read

_hey hun! Make sure u take a pill before you go to bed the doc just changed the time. LUV YA, Mom_

I closed it and walked to biology when the bell rang. I sat down and ignored Edward as he sat down and pretended to text on my phone so maybe he wouldn't talk to me.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" He asked a bit angrily. What did he have to be angry about!

"Whoever I damn please to talk to now stop asking cause your not gonna find out! Now drop it!" I all but yelled. Then of course my phone vibrated.

_Bella! Is this you!? Please talk to me I am sooooo sorry! _

Oh shit! That better not be him....

_Who is this? _I texted back.

_I am James. Is this Bella? If it is please call me. PLEASE _

"Holy shit!" I gasped. He probably found out from Victoria or something! I needed to change phone numbers quickly. I immediately erased all my messages and turned my phone off shoving it into my pockets. I could feel my hands trembling. I then looked at Edward who had the weirdest expression on his face. He looked mostly.... concerned. He looked at me and then ever so slowly he grabbed my things and led me out of the school before the bell even rang.

**CLIFFY I KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I am really nervous about posting a new chapter, hope you like it! Review and sorry they are so short. They WILL get longer! PROMISE!**

**BPOV**

Okay so he is leading me out the building.... what do I do? Run away from him and freak out or refuse to tell him everything? I was not going to tell him about James! Not even my dad knew the whole story I was in no way telling some school player that decided to be nice for not even a full day. I was not going to fall for Edward Cullen or tell him anything. I cannot, No! I won't!

"Bella?" Edward asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked reality coming back to me.

"Um... who was that? Mom grounding you or what?" He asked confused. Mom grounding me? Oh how I wish that were the case.

"No... that was... well... My cousin... she um sort of got some guy to ask me out" I lied praying for him to believe it.

"What! Without your permission!" He asked almost angrily. Yes! It worked!

"Yeah.. that is why I was shaking, I was just really mad." I stated making him believe me.

"Oh. Yeah well I am still available and I am way better than that other guy. If you want..." He trailed off. OH MY GOD! He believed that ridiculous story I just told him?! WOW! I must be a better liar than I thought. Wait a minute! Is he still offering to have sex? What a pig! You know what? There it was again, his over confident, self absorbed attitude again. Was he bipolar or something? Well, I was right. DONT FALL FOR EDWARD CULLEN... HE WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME.

"You know what Edward?" I asked. "You are always gonna be some womanizer who thinks all the girls in this school fall for him! Well guess what? I am not going to fall for you or your fake, over confident, pig headed charm. I know what you want and how sweet your gonna sound but I for one am not going to fall for it!" and with that I got my stuff and ran back into the school.

_________---------------____________-----------------_____________-------------------___________---------

**BPOV**

Once I got into the building I started freaking out. What was I going to do about James? I don't want to tell my mother and have her make me move again! Although you know those horror movies where there is that stupid girl who sets herself to pretty much die? I don't want to be them! I just don't think he would be able to ever find me here. He could find me all the same where ever I went.

**Flashback**

_I felt someone come up from behind me. _

_"Bella? I love you. You know that right?" asked James._

_"yes." I replied shakily._

_"Good. You can never leave me. I will always find you. Always." he said before I felt his hand come in contact with my cheeks. _

_"Always."_

**End of Flashback**

I could never figure him out when we were together. One minute he would hurt me and then he would be so sweet and then he would be unfaithful and he was just so... confusing. He hurt me so much... I would never be the same.

I heard the bell ring and kids started pouring out of their classrooms. I looked around and saw all the students looking so carefree. Why couldn't I be like that? I headed for my next class and bumped into someone. I looked up and realized I had fallen on the ground. I got up and saw a girl who was about a head shorter than me. I looked at her once more and realized she was the girl Edward had been sitting with earlier. Was she another girl who had fallen for his charm?

"Hello! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes I am fine." I replied trying to leave.

"I am Alice. You are Isabella Swan right?" She asked.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Oh. What class do you have next?" She asked curiously. I had no clue because I ditched school after the whole incident with Edward thing yesterday so I simply showed her my schedual. She looked at it for a few moments and grinned.

"Great! I have the next three classes with you. My brother, Edward has the first two classes with us too!" she said. Wait a minute, brother!?

"Wait! Edward is your brother?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah why? Oh please DO NOT tell me you have already fallen for him too! Common! I wanna have one friend who hangs out with me for a reason that has nothing to do with him! I mean he can be a good brother and all and I love him but it just gets irritating after a while!" She said annoyed.

"Actually, it's the complete opposite. No offense but I kind of hate him." I replied.

"Oh! In that case, I can tell we will be great friends!" She said excitedly pasting a huge grin on her face and locking our arms together. I couldn't help but smile back. She had one of those peppy moods I usually got annoyed with, but with her it was just contagious. I think she was right, we would make great friends.

**EPOV **

What the hell was up with her? Most girls wouldv'e been kissing me by now! I mean how long is she gonna play hard to get? She can't keep this up for too long right? As she ran into the building I couldn't help but wonder why she was so different? I mean why didn't she kiss me already? I was Edward Cullen, she HAD to like me.

I walked back into the building and saw my brother Emmett.

"hey bro!" he greeted me patting me on the back.

"Hey" I muttered grumpily.

"What has you in a bad mood?" he asked confused.

"That Bella chick hasn't even kissed me yet. She is still playin hard to get dude!" I replied annoyed.

"What!?" he asked surprised."

"She hasn't even kissed me yet and it's been two whole days!" I shouted to him.

"Where is she?" he asked excitedly.

"I dunno. Why?" I replied.

"I need to meet this girl. She is my idol!" he said excitedly and ran off. Okay well I knew one thing for sure...

I was not giving up on Bella Swan....


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"So where did you move from?" Alice asked.

"Phoenix" I answered. I was scared of her asking why so I decided to change the subject. "So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! His name is Jasper. Him and my friend Rosalie are cousins. Rosalie is dating my brother Emmett and Edward is always either single or playing some slutty girl. My dad Carlisle and my mom Esme let Rosalie and Jasper live with us since their parents died when they were little. They don't really remember them so it's not to bad but me and Jazz have started going out since we were 13 a well as Rosalie and Emmett." she replied. I was a bit taken back by all this information.

I faintly remembered the people she was talking about sitting with her at lunch. I hadn't really looked at them because I didn't want them to catch me staring at them but now that I looked at Alice I could see her spiky black hair. She had pale skin and she had long eyelashes shadowing her eyes. Her eyes were dark brown and almost looked almost black. She just wore a faint pink lip gloss and thin eyeliner that rimmed her eyes. She was really short maybe 5 feet tall or 5'1. She was wearing jeans and a pink blouse. I could tell she was really into fashion.

"So what do you think?" she asked snapping me out of it.

"huh?" I asked growing red embarrassed I hadn't been paying attention.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch. Want to?" she asked.

"Yeah sure! I can not stand Jessica and them any longer!" I exclaimed relieved to be able to get away from them. Even though Edward was her brother I didn't mind. She seemed really nice and I would not let him take away my first real friend here.

I looked up and saw we had arrived at the gym. I may be clumsy but when it comes to sports I can be pretty good. I love running. It lets me be free and just think about things. Alice and I walked into the locker rooms and started changing. I slipped on my gym clothes and we both walked out next to each other onto the field where the coach was waiting for us.

"You guys are gonna run 3 laps around this field. You start when I say go. We will start in a few minutes because some students are still changing" he said. I didn't mind running but I could hear groans from the other students. I saw Edward grinning and stretching trying to impress me. I took this time to look at him. He had bronze hair that was sticking up in different directions. He had beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes and he was also pale like Alice. He was muscular too, they weren't huge but you could certainly tell he exercised enough. I could tell he was trying to get my attention but I walked over to Alice trying to ignore the greek god a few feet away from me.

"Ha! I love this!" she said bouncing up in excitement.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He is finally liking someone who doesn't completely fall for him! Oh, I knew this would happen one day maybe this will teach him a lesson." she said cheerfully.

"Well, I am glad your enjoying this because I am not ready for a relationship let alone one with a player." I said truthfully. I could tell she was about to ask questions but was interrupted by the coach.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we should get started. On 3! 1..... 2...... 3!" He yelled and I took off.

**EPOV**

As the coach was about to start counting I couldn't help but feel smug that this would be my chance to impress Bella. I was so much faster than anyone here that she would surely be impressed. I was also REALLY good in gym so I couldn't wait to show off a bit. She would be so surprised.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we should get started. On 3! 1..... 2...... 3!" the coach shouted and I started running. I thought I was doing pretty good but then I saw Bella passing me going at such a steady, fast pace I felt my jaw drop. She was amazing. Her long legs were taking big strides and she was gracefully swinging her hands up and down. I then realized I was suppose to show off! I sprinted forward to catch up to her but she was too fast. I could not believe this! I tried running but I was already out of breath and she looked like she was barely trying. She had already lapped me once and I could see the coach looking at her in awe. I saw everyone do the same and also trying to go faster. Mike was trying to talk to her but she kept passing him. I couldn't help but feel smug when she ran right past him and barely noticed his pathetic tries to start a conversation with her. After only a few minutes she was done.

After a few more minutes I finally finished and sat down breathing heavily seeing I was the second person to finish running. I saw her sitting down and smirking at me.

"You run pretty good." she said twirling a blade of glass with her fingers. I looked up at her and thought of a line I could use.

"Thanks. The only reason I let you beat me was because I wanted to see you from the back and let me tell you...." I trailed off. I could see her growing red but it wasn't from embarrassment it was from anger.

"You are such such an ass Edward!" she said angrily and got up and started talking with Alice who had finished a few seconds later. Most girls would have just blushed and smiled but no! Why can't she just like my looks like all the other girls? I suddenly felt.... awed. She wanted more and that had never happened to me. The main reason I was like this was because all the other girls had only liked me physically. I still was very intrigued by her attitude. She was first taking a pill and then started shaking just because some random guy asked her out. She was so strange. Maybe she would like me if I was sweet to her then she would really fall for me and we could maybe date for a bit. I kept on thinking about her but was snapped out of it when the coach asked us to stretch.

No no no! I could not like her! I am EDWARD CULLEN! I don't date, but every few seconds I could feel myself slowly loosing the battle. Then I suddenly realized....

I, Edward Cullen had fallen for Bella Swan.

*******************************************************************************

**Please keep reading and review also I promise later on the chapters will get longer. Sorry they are so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and I hope you like it! I also wanna let you know that before you read my story that in my story Bella is not gonna be dependent on Edward she is gonna be confident and secretive you know that whole thing so I am letting you know that unlike some other fan fics she is gonna be able to speak around him and not phased my how hott he is so yeah... enjoy!**

**By the way these are Bella's and Edward's classes**

**Bella's~Edward's**

**English~Spanish (Alice has Spanish this class and Emmett has English this class)**

**Math~History (Emmett has Math this period)**

**History~Math (Rosalie has math this period and Jasper has History)**

**Lunch~Lunch (Everyone has Lunch)**

**Biology~Biology **

**Gym~Gym (Alice has Gym this period)**

**(Very Similar classes I know)**

BPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I could hear the alarm clock. I swung my arm around lazily trying to shut the damn thing off.

I finally got up, turned it off, and brushed my teeth. Once I brushed my hair and all I put on a green shirt that had a v-neck and put some dark skinny jeans. I put on some silver hoop earrings and also put on a silver charm bracelet. I put some white flats on and got into my truck. As I was driving I put on the radio and slightly bobbed my head up and down. I remembered in Phoenix some of my friends and I played in a band. We played at this cafe a few times but thats about it. I missed Phoenix.

I looked up and realized I was already at school. I must've spaced out. I got out of the car and just sat on a bench and started texting some old friends from Phoenix.

_B: hey amy _

_A: hey i thought u 4got about me!_

_B: how cud i 4get about u!?_

_A: so... what up? _

_B: nothin u?_

_A: we both kno wat i wanna ask_

_B: Ok ok there is 1 cute guy but the idiot is a player_

_A: that sux! oh hun... i feel 4 u_

_B: i dont mind... can u imagine u here w/ NO CUTE BOYS?!_

_A: ......_

_A: i swear if that ever happened... "shudder"_

_B: lol_

_A: hey! im not kiddin... lol... seriously though_

I chuckled. Amy was one of my best friends. She is the girl that I have inside jokes with, she knew when my first boyfriend came along, but the only thing she didn't know about completely was James.

I still hadn't told anyone about the text from James. It was probably a prank or something. I didn't want to have to move, I knew Charlie liked having me around and I didn't want to be new.... AGAIN.

I then felt someone sit down next to me. I looked up and... _great..._

EPOV

I saw Bella sitting there on the bench alone texting. I know, I know I was being creepy by waiting for her to arrive at school but still. I came here early because she was always really early and I wanted to talk to her. Wow... I am a creep. I finally admitted to myself that I liked her and she didn't like me but I was going to have her.

I know I sound like a stalker but she is the only girl I have liked. I mean ACTUALLY liked. I wasn't going to be a sweet, cheesy, romantic or anything but I was going to be a little nicer. I mean I will keep saying she looks sexy cause I know girls love that, but I am gonna pay more attention to her.

When I finally got the courage to walk up to her I sat down on the bench and saw her stiffen. She slowly turned her head to look at me but I was not ready to see her. She was closer than I expected. I saw her piercing brown eyes. They were so deep and... I hate to admit but beautiful. She had big full pink lips and her skin was so pale. I almost leaned in to kiss her but then heard her phone vibrate. She blinked a few times then shook her head slightly as if to clear her head. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She read a text making sure it was on a slight angle so I couldn't read it.

She texted back and put the phone back into her pocket while turning back to me. I couldn't help what she was texting and who she was always talking to. Was it a boy from Phoenix? I felt jealousy flow through me at that thought.

"Any reason your sitting here?" she asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Nope." I replied popping the p. She cocked an eyebrow but I just shrugged.

"Okay..." she said confused.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You look really hot." I answered.

"Oh well I have to do some homework so I am just gonna... do it my truck..." she said completely ignoring the fact that I EDWARD CULLEN had called her hot. After a second or two she got up and stared walking back to her truck but I was NOT ready to stop talking to her. Or atleast be near her.

"What homework is it?" I blurted out.

"Just... homework." she said and ran into her truck pulling out a book and started reading. God she was confusing.

BPOV

Once the bell rang I ran into the class room. Thank god Edward wasn't in this class. I went in the back of the room and sat at a random desk because call me crazy but I was not in the mood to socialize with anyone right now. After being asked out to the dance by guys you don't even know during passing period gets annoying. I had just turned 3 guys down in the hallway and had said no to few other boys yesterday. I then felt someone sit next to me. God are you playing a joke on me?

"Your Isabella Swan right?" I heard someone ask me from my right. I turned to face the person who was talking to me and me being overwhelmed was an understatement. I recognized the muscle dude right away from lunch who was sitting with Edward. He had big hazel eyes and brown curly hair. His muscles was huge and definitely had a six-pack. Hell he probably had a sixteen-pack! I would have been scared out of my mind but you could tell he was a big teddy bear from the goofy grin plastered on his face. He seemed nice enough. He was cute but not nearly as hot as Edward.

"Just Bella" I replied.

"I'm Emmett and- WAIT A MINUTE! YOUR THAT BELLA CHICK WHO TURNED EDWARD CULLEN DOWN! GIRL YOU HAVE MY FULL RESPECT!" he exclaimed loudly. I was sure that half the student body heard him but instead of blushing like the old Bella would've I shrugged it off and laughed.

"You know... I like you already." I said still laughing.

"Oh I am Emmett Cullen, Edward and Alice's brother. I believe you've met Alice because she told me how you told Edward off and ignored him. Man that bruised his ego!" he said still grinning like an idiot. He seemed really funny.

"So... you sitting with us at lunch?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah sure!" I said slightly looking forward to it. Not because I liked him like... well you know.... he just seemed like a.... a brother. I could tell that him and I would get along fine. I could tell he wasn't one of those guys who would make a move on me or anything and I recall Alice saying he was dating that pretty blond from lunch.

"Great! I wanna see Edward getting turned down. I have never actually seen that happen and I gotta tell ya I am pretty excited!" He exclaimed happily. Well he was blunt.

"Well trust me you might be seeing that a lot." I said laughing a bit. After that we just talked a little and worked on what ever sheets the teacher gave us. I am gonna admit... I was actually a little excited for lunch.

After joking around with Emmett through English and Math and making my way through History I made my way to lunch. While I was walking I heard tiny footsteps. I turned around and saw Alice running through the crowd running towards me. When the little pixie finally got to me she was out of breath but managed to say

"Bella hey.... whats.... going on? Common lets go to lunch!" and with that she took my hand and dragged me to the lunch room. As we entered the lunch room I could feel eyes on me from every direction. UGH! I got in the lunch line waiting to buy my food with Alice right next to me. I then saw Mike getting up from his chair to come talk to me. _shit!_

"Hey Bella!" he said a little bit to enthusiastically.

"Oh hey Mike." I said cautiously.

"So Bella... I was wondering.... well.... there is this dance next Friday... and I was kind of... you know... hoping ifyouwouldliketogowithme?" he rushed out the last words I had to replay what he had just said. Oh god! I did NOT want to go to the dance. Quick Bella think!

"Oh! Um... actually I am so sorry but I have plans that weekend. I am really sorry, but I am gonna be at La Push visiting an old friend with my dad. I'm really sorry." I lied hoping he'd believe me. His eyes dropped but I could tell he bought it.

"Oh, I understand, you have plans. Maybe next month then!" he said excitedly his eyes filled with hope and walked away before I could say anything. When he left I smacked my forehead and groaned. I then heard a giggle and jumped forgetting Alice was next to me.

"So Mike huh?" she asked raising her eyebrows laughing.

"Shut up" I muttered hearing her giggle. "He is so out of his league but hey, there is always next time right?" she asked smiling amused.

I groaned and bought my food. She then took my hand and led me to her table and I could feel me self esteem go out through the window when I saw all four of the hottest kids sitting at the table I would be sitting in. The table was a circle and There was Edward who was looking as beautiful as ever with his deep emerald eyes and his sexy disarrayed bronze hair. To the left of him was Jasper who had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes that had specks of gold in them. He had pale skin as well as the rest of them. Next to him was Rosalie, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had perfect gold curly locks and had big blue eyes. The same color as Jasper and she had really pale skin. Next to her was Emmett who had his arm around her with his curly hair in a mess but he still looked cute with his hazel eyes filled with amusement and that goofy grin on his face. I looked at Alice and saw her dark brown eyes filled with happiness and her black spiky hair sticking in different directions.

"Hello everyone this is Bella Swan. I believe you and Edward have already met and this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." She introduced me to everyone pointing to each one of them as she said their name.

"Actually Bella and I met earlier. We have English and math together." Emmett said in a matter a factly tone. You know what type of tone I mean.

I saw Alice settle herself between Rosalie and Jasper so that left me sitting in between Emmett and Edward. Yay....

I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole lunch period and to say I was self conscious was a bit of an understatement. After the whole awkward hellos were done with we started talking about homework and stuff like that.

Rosalie on the other hand was giving me death glares whenever I glanced or even looked at her so yeah. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hunk of diamond on Rosalie's marrige finger.

"Oh! You two are getting married!?" I asked looking at her finger. Her eyes softened a bit and she replied

"Yeah he proposed a few months back but we aren't getting married until after high school." she replied excitedly. Jackpot! There is a subject I can bring up without her looking like she wants to kill me. Thank god!

"Oh well congratulaions!" I exclaimed happily. They looked good for each other. I could see Rosalie always relax whenever he rubbed her hand and I could see how happy he looked when he gazed at her.

"Thank you." she replied politely actually looking happy for once. Everyone else was gawking at us seeing we were talking like friends after a few minutes of talking. We started talking about her plans for the wedding and I could hear Jasper whisper to Edward "Rosalie is acting.... nice" huh so her behavior towards me earlier was normal.

I was trying to ignore Edward every time he tried to start a conversation with me. I really did NOT want to deal with him. I just stuck with yes and no when I answered him. No one but him and of course Emmett noticed who was grinning ear to ear every time Edward said I looked sexy and I just completely ignored him.

"So Bella... are you really visiting a friend in La Push or was that just a really good convincing lie to dodge guys?" she asked. I looked at her and saw that she was really asking truthfully. I looked around the table and saw everyone was looking confused but also curious.

"Well Alice, I'm not sure what your gonna do if I tell the truth cause if I say I was lying you would force me to go to the dance and if I said I was really going to see an old friend I would have to deal with an hour of 'oh Bella convince your dad if you can come' or 'convince him or I'll take you shoppin for an hour non stop!' while pouting." I said scared I would have to go. While the others understood what we were talking about and were all cracking up.

"You know her too well." Jasper said chuckling.

Suddenly I saw Edward stiffen and asked "Wait who asked you?" oh shit! I did not wanna tell them about Eric, Mike, Tyler and a few other guys asking me out to the dance. Wait why? Then Alice would surely know I didn't have to go to see an old friend from La Push because I might have of told the boys who asked out to the dance very different convincing lies that came to my mind at the spur of the moment.

"Oh Mike asked her, but she supposedly had plans. So do you really have plans?" she asked pouting.

"Well according to Mike I have plans to see a friend in La Push..." I said "But according to Tyler...I'm going to Seattle." I mostly muttered to myself but I guess Alice and Edward heard me because Alice's jaw dropped while Edward was fuming.

"WHAT!? And you didn't tell me!?!?" Alice asked with her jaw still dropped.

"You heard me? Shit." I muttered loud enough so they could hear me. Jasper and Emmett laughed while I saw Rosalie actually crack a smile.

"What did you say?" Edward asked looking as if he was going to rip someone apart.

"Hello? Did you not hear me? He thinks I'm gonna go to Seattle. Man your just like Mike you guys don't get a hint." I mumbled but once again they heard me. Once again Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were cracking up while Edward was now looking smug. Why was he looking smug? AHHH! BOYS ARE ANNOYING!

Then the bell rang. Thank you lord!

**Thanks for reading! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I ran to biology and it suddenly hit me! I had Edward as my partner! UGH! I go my stuff from my locker and headed toward the classroom and what do you know? Edward was already there talking to a girl.

I could feel myself getting annoyed and suddenly felt like telling the girl to go away. Wait what was I thinking? Edward was the school player, he was probably kissing girls left and right but not in on front of me. Wait, why do I care?

I walked over to my seat and recognized the girl. What was her name?

"So Edward... got any plans?" The girl asked twirling a piece of her hair through her fingers.

"Yeah sorry Lauren." Edward said sitting down in the seat next to mine. Lauren that was her name!

I suddenly felt really... giddy. Did I liked the school player?! AHHH! I mean I was still going to ignore him and stuff cause I was not getting into another situation. Also it wasn't like I REALLY liked him or anything.. It was just a little crush, that's all.

I then heard the bell and the teacher walked in.

"Alright, you guys are going to do a project with your lab partner. It is due in two weeks and I expect you to work out times. I will pas out a piece of paper and you will all read it and start talking about what times you would both be working on it together." He said as he passed the papers out. I could feel myself groaning inwards thinking about going inside Edward's house. Oh god this was not going to be good.

**I am not going to explain the project, just the times and stuff like that cause I would probably make the project unrealistic sorry! Back to the story **

"So... wanna do it at my house or yours?" Edward asked grinning. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the project.

"We could switch off." I suggested. He agreed and we started discussing days.

"Are you sure three days a week is enough? I mean we might get distracted." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and started doodling on my folder.

God why was he such an idiot. Over the days I spent time with him I learned not to look into his eyes or I would do what ever he asked. They were just so mesmerizing and had such intensity. I know he might be a jackass but I am not going to deny.... He is by far the hottest boy at Forks High.

"So Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" He asked.

"Yup" I answered popping the p.

"So we are going to start at my house right?" He asked. I suddenly got this tingly feeling inside thinking about being in his room but ignored it.

"Yeah just gimme the address." I said.

"I can just pick you up and drop you off. My house is sort of by a forest area so you would probably get lost." He said.

"Okay see you Tomorrow on Wednesday." I said shouting over my shoulder leaving as the bell rang.

As I walked through the door I realized Edward hadn't been making any comments about me or anything he was just acting... normal?

EPOV

I decided something. This would be a huge decision but I was going to be nicer. No matter how much I denied it I knew inside that I wanted to date Bella. I know I am the school player but I don't care. I will be nice to her, stop having sex with other girls if it means I will be able to hold Bella in my arms, and take her out to places. Just us. I was gonna stop being a jerk and be nice no matter what other people say. I was going to make Bella my girlfriend because no other girl had ever made me feel this way.

No matter what it takes I will make her my girlfriend.

**I know it was really short and I am sorry but I was having a bit of a writers block so please tell me if u liked it or not but I tried and I hope u review!**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Today was Wednesday and I was dead. I have been having worse nightmares about James and how he use to abuse me and... stuff. I would wake up and feel tears streaming down my face. I hated it! I still took the pills to help me sleep but they didn't always help because I still woke up from a nightmare. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 AM. Great! I got up and took a shower and after I was don I put on some dark skinny jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt. I put on some silver flats and let my brown hair flow down my back in natural curls. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was so... plain. I had pale skin and had pink full lips. My top lip was always a little bigger than the bottom one and always has. My brown eyes are the worst part about me. They are deep brown eyes and I like that. The part I hate is that I have to make sure they don't tell how I am feeling, It took me while to make sure they didn't betray me and show how I felt.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already nearing eight. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it while driving to school. As I neared the school I slung my back pack over my shoulder and parked at the end of the lot. I got out and saw Alice talking with the other Cullens. As soon as I took two steps she jotted over to me.

"Hi Bella!" She greeted excitedly.

"Hello." I replied yawning. "What's got you so excited?" I asked wondering how anyone could be so perky in the morning.

"She's always like this." Edward answered coming over. "So, wanna lead me to your house after school so you can drop your truck off? he asked. Wait, what?

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Um... I was gonna pick you up so we could do the biology project. Remember?" He reminded. Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that. Shoot!

"Oh, yeah of course. Let me call my dad to tell him I won't be able to make dinner tonight then." I said while dialing Charlie's cell phone number.

"Yeah sure." He replied nonchalantly. I could hear it ring and after the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey dad, I was just telling you that after school I was gonna go to the Cullen's house to work on a biology project. We are partners so I wanted to let you know that I couldn't make dinner and I might not be home for a bit. Kay?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Bells. I am kind of busy, sorry. So see you later?" He replied.

"Yeah dad. See ya." I answered.

"Oh Bells?" He asked right before I was about to hang up.

"Be careful." he warned in a very serious tone obviously referring to the James incident.

I let out a nervous laugh and promised I would be careful and after we hung up.

"Why did you dad tell you to be careful?" Alice asked from behind me making me jump. Well I guess she doesn't understand personal space. We would HAVE to work on that.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya! Sooo you didn't answer my question!" She exclaimed. I was about to answer but was interrupted by the bell. Guess god cared today. Talk about saved by the bell! Wait, did I just think that? Wow I am cheesy.

After school

BPOV

I got into my truck and started driving following Edward's car who was leading me to his house. Alice and Jasper went in Alice's yellow porsche and Rose and Emmett drove their car as well. Earlier we decided I would just follow Edward's car instead of driving home and dropping my truck off.

We started driving into a forestry area and went through many paths and finally stopped near a driveway. I looked up expecting to find a little home or a cottage or something. You can imagine my surprise when I looked up and found a huge white mansion. It was beautiful and looked like it belonged to a movie star! I got out of my car wide eyed. I walked over to Edward.

"Surprised?" He asked. I just nodded still looking at the breath taking house. He lead me to his house and opened the door for me. Who knew he was such a gentlemen? I walked in and I could feel my jaw drop. It was filled with furniture that looked like it came out of a catalog. I looked up and saw there was a big stair case. My guess was three floors?

"Come on, lets go to my room to work on the project. By the way my mom and dad aren't here so yeah..." He trailed off.

"Where is Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh they had something planned. Just you and me." He replied.

I suddenly got this tingly feeling thinking about how it was just me and Edward... Alone... about to be alone in his room! Oh god! NO no no! Bella get your head out of the gutter. He grabbed my hand and I could feel electricity jolt through me but I just ignored it as well as the way my heart missed a beat. Stop Bella! He lead me upstairs and stopped at a door in the middle of the hall way.

"This is my room." He stated and opened the door slowly. I peeked from behind him and saw that his room had gold carpets with black, leather, couches and chairs. His bed even had a leather head board! I looked to the right side of his room and saw a piano and saw many .

"You play the piano?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I am not that good." he replied blushing. Wait Edward Cullen was blushing! Oh how I wish I had a camera!

"Really? You should play for me some time." I blurted out without thinking but I saw his eyes brighten and saw a smile creep along his face.

"I would love to." He replied and dragged me to his piano. He sat on the bench and plopped me down next to him and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers along the piano and placed them both on the keys. His long fingers started dancing on the keys ever so gracefully. He closed his eyes and swayed his body with the music and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He started playing a beautiful tune that had me in tears. The thing I liked about it was that it never changed. It had a ring to it and was... Perfect. After a few more seconds his fingers stopped dancing and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me and his eyes held such intensity I could only stare back. His emerald eyes held some sort of emotion I had never seen in his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and was having a hard time concentrating on not kissing him.

"Bella." He whispered softly.

"I need to to tell you something." He said softly. Oh boy. "I really like you. I know, you think I am lying but I really really like you. I have never liked a girl this much before and I feel, different around you. You, you don't fall for my tricks or like me because of my looks, you like me for me. Actually you may not even like me at all but I like you. You... I want... I, I..." he sighed.

"I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend." He said.

"Edward. I don't think I am ready. I am really... complicated and I don't want to drag you down. You don't want to be involved with me." I said. I could not let him like me if James was on the loose.

"Bella." He said fiercely. "You would never drag me down if anything I would be the one dragging you down! Considering my reputation. I like you and what is so complicated?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I can't." I said again and got up.

"Bella." Edward said but I was already near his door. I was about to open it but I felt something tug my wrist. I looked up and saw Edward was holding my wrist.

"Edward let go of-" but I was interrupted when his lips crashed down on mine.

**Oh my god, you hate me right? Anyways review! I am sorry it took a while to update. Please please**

**REVIEW! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Okay... I think it is time you know the story.

There was this guy and his name is James. I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me. He was everything you could ever want in a boyfriend. He was compassionate, funny, sweet, caring, and loyal... so I thought. We dated from 8th grade. We stopped around 10th grade. Around 9th grade he started acting really possessive so I decided to break up with him. He didn't trust me at all. He interrogated me every time I came back from somewhere and if I even said hello to guy he would look ready to kill.

I thought about it though and realized he only cared for me so I let him be that way. It didn't matter because he was still nice and caring right? I thought that but after 9th grade he started abusing me. The first time he slapped me I was shocked. He didn't do it again and he cried apologizing for his mistake. I forgave him and I was a stupid.

Three months later after hitting me he came home from a party drunk. We were only 16 and to say I was shocked that he was drunk was an understatement. Anyways, he came to my house while my aunt was out of town. (I lived with my aunt at the time since my mom was on a really long business trip for half a year!) Then he grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall.

_I could feel his body against mine and I tried to move back but was stopped by the wall._

_"James?" I asked slightly scared of his state._

_"Oh Bella, Beautiful Bella. I told you I really liked you but I love you. I love you. I love you Bella." He said slurred._

_"James. Please." I pleaded trying to wriggle out of the position. _

_"Bella! I said I loved you." He said grabbing my wrists with one hand and placing them above my head. He started planting kisses along my neck and using his free hand to slip it under my shirt._

_Usually his kisses were soft and sweet but this just freaked me out. They were rushed and dominant, and it scared the hell out of me. I couldn't help it but I slapped him. I grabbed my hands out from his grasp and slapped him across the cheek!_

_"You shouldn't have done that" James said slowly. I could see his eyes grown wide from anger and he pulled my hair. I got so scared I just wanted to get the hell out of there so I ran. I ran as fast as I could thanking god I could run fast. I ran up my stairs and into my room. He was drunk so I had the advantage and he couldn't catch me. I then closed my door and moved my bed, dresser, clothes, and anything I could find in front of the door so he couldn't get in. I then laid down on the floor and let the sobs take over me._

That incident made me realize he was nuts. I had to get out of the relationship so I tried breaking up with him and you know what the result was? I had three broken ribs. I was scared. I was so scared so what did I do? I told my aunt. She told James to back the hell off and I was so relieved and James... that bastard... killed her! He killed her! I missed her so much!

The next day at school he came up to me and....

_I saw James walking over to me. I was torn up and I couldn't prove it was him who killed her but I knew it was! It was him!_

_"It was your fault. She died because you told her to keep us apart. Sorry sweetheart. It was for your own good. We were meant to be together, and if you try and involve your family into this the same fate will happen to them." He said in a calm tone._

_I could feel tears trickle down my cheeks and I wanted to say something but I couldn't get myself to speak. How could he? I loved my aunt! But he was right! It was my fault!_

_"Don't even think about running, my dad is a billionaire remember? I can get assassins, detectives, and even lead the police away with my connections. You will see one day." He said walking away._

My mom heard my aunt died and I told her almost everything. She didn't believe me at first but once I started crying he believed me. The next morning she picked me up and we went to her house. She called the police but the next day James was gone. They found a letter and it said

_Dear Sweetheart,_

_I am sorry I had to leave you but I know the police are coming to investigate. Oh, Bella I hope you know I am watching you and know what your doing every second. I love you and nothing can keep us apart. I will find you and we will be together. _

_~James_

After that happened I knew he would be after my mom. I told her I wanted to live with my dad and we only told him some of the story so he wouldn't be in danger. I am now living with Charlie hiding, and always will. I don't know if James is out there but... I won't let him kill anyone else. I cannot let anyone get close to me or date because they will end up dead.

That is why I have nightmares, that's why I can't get too close to anyone, that's why I have so many secrets, that's why I'm screwed up, and that's why when Edward kissed me I told him I was sorry and left. That's why I am in biology next to him and he is trying to ask for forgiveness. That's why I am telling him I can't have a relationship and that's why he is tell me that he is not giving up.

That is why Edward is scaring the hell out of me and maybe bring hell on himself.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! TELL ME AND REVIEW! TOO DRAMATIC? PLEASE FEEL FREE TO JUDGE!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**

**THANKS IF YOU REVIEW... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I saw Bella about to leave me and I couldn't let it happen. I walked over to her grabbed her wrist and as she started to say something I crashed my lips on hers. As soon as our lips touched I could feel my heart beat go wild! Her lips were soft and smooth and were still, from shock. It felt amazing to have our lips mounded together and I could feel the heat off her body and instead of pulling back I just moved my lips against hers and I could feel hers move slowly against mine as well. I snaked one hand behind her back and the other on her waist and could feel her long hair tickled my hands and in a few seconds her hands braided into my hair.

This kiss was so different compared to the others I have had. Instead of the usual lust filled kiss this one was full of lust but it had a certain spark to it. It felt... natural. I loved having my hands wrapped around her soft skin, her being this close, and the feeling of her kissing me. I slowly walked forward towards the wall with her body pressed against mine and our lips were still moving against each other as I crushed her against the wall. I kept my hands wrapped against her and pushed her closer to me but that seemed to trigger something inside her because as soon as I did that she pushed me back and stared at me with wide chocolate brown eyes. They were full of... sadness.

"I am sorry, I can't do this. Yo- You just can't." She sighed. "I'm sorry. You just really can't get involved with me." She said grabbing her stuff and running out of the house while I was still in daze but as soon as I heard the house door shut behind her I snapped out of it and ran downstairs to talk about it but she was driving away already.

I sighed. What did she mean I couldn't get involved with her? If anything she couldn't get involved with me! Normally girls would have been trying to get in my pants but Bella was different. I had to give my full effort with her and she could see through my crap. She saw the real me and I could feel myself always paying attention to her.

I walked back up to my room determined to show her how much I really liked her.

**Wednesday Morning: (Still EPOV)**

As I walked into Spanish (My first class of the school day) I spotted Alice.

"Hey bro." She greeted as I took the seat next to her.

"Hey." I replied.

"So... how did the project with Bella go?" She asked.

"Okay. I guess. Wait! Didn't you ask Bella? Why ask me?" I asked. Why wouldn't Alice ask Bella? Wouldn't she want to ask Bella? Alice knew she wouldn't be able to get that much from me so why ask me?

"Cause Bella just said it was fine. I asked her about everything and she said it was fine that was all. Couldn't get anything out of her!" Alice replied. Wow! I was impressed. No one could say no to Alice! Alice usually annoyed them so much they gave in.

"Wow." I said.

"I know right? Something happened though cause she wouldn't budge! What happened Edward!?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said paying attention to the teacher for the rest of the class. Or atleast pretending to.

**Later at lunch: Still EPOV (Sorry I am skipping time so much)**

As I walked into the lunch room my eyes scanned over the room looking for my table. It took a few seconds but I found Emmett and Bella sitting down eating their lunch joking around. Then a few seconds later Jasper and Alice came over and sat joined them. I quickly bought my lunch and walked over to my table.

I picked the seat across from Bella getting a clear view of her.

"Hello." I greeted them. Everyone said "Hello" except for Bella who just nodded. I looked around the table and realized Rosalie was missing.

"Where is Rose?" I asked confused.

"Oh she is in the library finishing a test or something" Emmett replied and I just nodded in understanding.

"So Bells... What are you gonna tell Newton this time?" Emmett asked her.

"I dunno. I figure if I say I am not free for the next ten years, he will get the hint but if that doesn't work, I guess I'll just say I'm a lesbo." Bella retorted sarcastically while Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"Man, that boy doesn't get a hint." Alice snorted.

I could suddenly feel anger rise up in me, I mean who did he think he is? Just asking her out I mean...

Just then did I realize I was jealous. I realized I was jealous and I didn't really like Bella, I loved her. I rarely thought of her sexually I always looked at her and hoped she was happy. I always got jealous when she talked to a guy or hung out with them I always payed attention to her and I realized I would never get over. For some reason I figured if we got together we would never break up and that we would be together for a long time. I couldn't picture myself with someone else!? This was love I knew it! I couldn't believe it! I Edward Cullen was in love!

**BPOV (Wed. After lunch)**

I could not get him off my back! I mean, he would move on eventually but he just kept on saying... oh your different, why don't you want to? or why are you saying that we shouldn't? These were all really complicated questions! The worst part is.... is that after the kiss he has been sweet and caring. He also hasn't hooked up with anyone and it was really hard to stay mad at him.

Then as I sat down in my seat in biology waiting for class to start I realized something. I had to work on the science project with Edward tonight!!! Shit!

"Hello Bella," I heard a velvety voice say from next to me. Wait, when did he come in? Instead of replying I just nodded and doodled on my folder.

"So uh... is it okay if we study at my house?" He asked politely. I thought it over and realized it was better at his house because if I wanted to get away from him I could just drive home but if he was at mine it would be hard to get him to leave early.

"Sure." I replied stiffly. I still hadn't looked at his eyes cause I knew they would distract me.

"Bella," He sighed. "We need to talk about this." He said.

"There is nothing to talk about." I replied. I heard him sigh and heard him mutter something under his breath.

A few seconds later the bell rang and the teacher walked in and gave us an hour lecture, but instead of listening I just zoned out and glanced at the clock every few seconds waiting to go home. The whole class time I could feel Edward's eyes on me though and that made it hard to space out. Finally when class was over I jumped out of my seat and walked into gym and you will never believe who I saw...!

* * *

**VOTE VOTE VOTE! OKAY I NEED U GUYS TO VOTE! DO YOU WANT EDWARD AND BELLA TO GO OUT NOW? OR DO YOU WANT THEM TO GO OUT IN A LITTLE BIT? PLEASE VOTE! **

**BY THE WAY THANKS FOR READING AND ALSO THANKS FOR REVIEWING... IF U DO!**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" I screeched running over to Becca. She was my best friend from Phoenix. I had to cut contact with her after the whole James incident so James couldn't track me down. I saw her whirl around in surprise and I noticed her eyes go wide with disbelief.

"IZZY!?" She asked shocked.

"Becca!" I squealed hugging her, more like tackling her. I could feel her hug me back and as we pulled apart we were both jumping up and down with excitement.

"I kinda go by Becky now." She stated softly, smiling, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh." I laughed. "I go by Bella now." I replied trying to hold back my tears as well.

"I can't believe your here!" She exclaimed again giving me another quick hug as I just laughed.

"SO!?" She asked.

"So...?" I replied confused in what she was reffering to.

"SO! What the hell happened? Why are you here? And what happened with...." She trailed off.

"I'll explain everything later!" I promised half heartedly.

"Okay." She sighed in defeat.

"What do you have next?" I asked walking with her into the locker rooms laughing and talking like we use to, while making up excuses to make in the back of my head.

EPOV

IZZY?! The girl with blond hair shouted excitedly towards Bella.

"Becca!" Bella shrieked just excitedly while running over to hug her. Who was she? And did she just call her Izzy? Then after they pulled apart they were bouncing on their feet like... well Alice. I then hear them say something softly to each other and they gave each other another quick hug. Who was this new girl? Why was she here? And how did she know Bella?

DURING GYM

As Bella and the girl with blond hair I saw earlier came walking down the field I saw all the other students whispering about the new girl knowing Bella. The girl with blond hair had brown framed glasses that framed her brown eyes. The difference between hers and Bella's though was that her eyes were flat but Bella's eyes were deep and full of emotion.

Her blond hair was unnaturally straight but she looked nice enough. It was obvious to anyone that Bella was more beautiful though.

"I still can't believe we did that!" I heard the blond girl shout to Bella a few feet away from me.

"I know!" Bella replied.

"Do you remember that dance when we all-" the blond started but Bella finished by saying "Yeah! That was so fun!"

You could tell they were very close and had been friends for a long time but I really wanted Bella to talk to me again, so I walked over to them.

"Hello Bella." I greeted her.

"Hey." She replied calmly while her friend was plain gawking at me then quickly shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Oh! Sorry. Edward this is my best friend from Phoenix, Becca, I mean Becky. Man! I cannot get use to calling you that! Anyways Becca this is my friend Edward" Bella introduced. I could feel myself flinch as she referred to us as friends but I couldn't help it. I still loved her and I would prove it to her.

"So... how long have you two known each other?" Becca asked me and Bella.

"Oh we are Bio partners and we have to do this stupid science project together, so yeah..." Bella trailed off. Is that all she thought of us? Just partners thats it?

"Yeah. Uh so, since we are gonna go to my house after school for the project do you want to drop your car off at your house or would you like to follow me to my house?" I asked making up a reason for coming over.

"I could just follow you. No need to drop my car off." She replied thinking about it for a few moments.

Well tonight would be interesting.

BPOV

I could completely tell Becca liked Edward and I mean _really _liked. I don't know why but it bugged the crap out of me! I mean she could not stop gawking at him and I was annoyed. I mean, what if they ever got together? Oh my god! That would never ever happen right? Wait why do I care? I don't care! I soooo do NOT care.

"So... Edward... is he single?" Becca asked me curiously.

"Um yeah," I replied bottling up my annoyance.

"Wait! You don't like him or anything. Right?" She asked.

"Course not. All yours." I said sighing knowing it wasn't her fault. I was just in a weird place right now and I would be fine with them being together, which might not even happen.

Great... Tonight is gonna be SOOOO much fun. Note the sarcasm...

**I am sorry for replying so late but I have been really busy with Thanksgiving and all that type of stuff. I have been traveling a lot and will be around Christmas so after I promise to post a chapter or two for each of my stories!**

Pridk DONT copy

Copyright symbol above. Cool right?!


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV ~After School~

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yup." I replied as I got in to my car. I watched him as he got into his car and then we got going. I tried remembering how to get to his house while we were driving but as soon as we got to the forrest areas it was way to hard to remember. I got bored though so I turned on the radio and before I knew it, we arrived at his house.

I slowly got out, feeling extremely nervous. I watched Edward do the same and he pulled out a key to the house.

"Got all your books?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Let's go then." He said awkwardly leading me to the house slinging his backpack around his shoulder.

As he opened the door to his house I was just as awestruck as before. It was beautiful. He lead me upstairs _again_ into his room and I ignored the tingly feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach. We sat on his bed and got right to work ignoring the awkwardness.

EPOV

I watched her fill our pieces of papers almost every second. She was adorable. I loved the way she bit her lip when she was thinking hard or furrowed her eyebrows when she couldn't concentrate. I then saw her eyes flicker up to mine but as soon as I saw that I looked down to look like I was never gawking at her in the first place.

After about an hour of working I was bouncing up and down like... well like Alice. Should I bring the subject up now? I knew we needed to talk about this. I wanted to know why she didn't like me or why she was so fidgety around me all the time. I wanted the tension to go away.

"Bella?" I asked as I met her curious gaze.

"Yeah?" She asked a bit uncertainly.

"Can we please talk about this?" I asked her which sounded like the millionth time. I could hear he sigh and then her face turned almost expressionless.

"There isn't really anything to talk about." She replied warily.

"Yes, there is." I answered sternly.

"What? What is there to talk about?" She asked almost annoyed but I could hear sadness underneath it.

"I spilled out all my feelings to you the other day and you said you couldn't be with me. You didn't say you didn't like me. You said you couldn't be with me and you would drag me down. Why?" I asked softly boring my eyes into hers. Her gaze dropped down and I could see her face turn depressed. I couldn't see her eyes though which showed me exactly how she was feeling so I put my fingers underneath her chin pulling it up, ignoring the electric shock I felt whenever I touched her.

"It's... complicated." She said.

"What does that mean though?" I asked confused.

"Alright. You barely know me. You don't know about my back round or my life or my problems. You don't know!" She exclaimed loudly.

"No Bella. I don't. But I would like to." I replied truthfully.

"No! You really don't!" She nearly yelled.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked softly. What could be so bad?

"Because! Okay! Just because!" She shouted again.

"Bella. Tell me. Don't you feel that connection between us? Whenever we touch or when we kissed! Didn't you feel that connection? Because I certainly do." I exclaimed.

"Well, yes but-" That was all needed to hear. I couldn't take it anymore so I just kissed her, _again._ I randomly kissed her, _again._

I clutched her face and my lips found hers in an instant.

BPOV

I fisted my hands up into his hair pulling him on top of me. I felt the bed underneath my back and before I knew it he was laying on me. Our lips moved together in synchrony and his hands moved to either side of me trapping me underneath him, but I could care less. His tongue licked my lips begging for an entrance and I gladly opened my mouth. His tongue intertwined with mine as we fought for dominance. He started wrapping his hands around my body holding me close to him in a tight embrace. I hitched my legs over his hips as we scrambled to get closer together. We could have been kissing for hours but after a while we had to stop for air but instead of stopping he started kissing my neck hungrily and after a few seconds they were back up on to my lips. I could feel every inch of him on my body and I could feel my hands roaming all around his body.

"Bella." He sighed happily into my mouth and started kissing me again. I suddenly stopped and froze, but he didn't take notice.

_~flashback~ _

_"I love you." James sighed._

_"I know. I love you too." I replied shakily. I said what he wanted for he came to my home drunk. If I kept him occupied for a few moments he would pass out quickly. Then maybe I could kick him out my house... again!_

_His lips found mind and he lazily moved his lips against mine. I was scared but if I pulled back he would probably slap me._

_"Bella." He sighed happily into my mouth. Then a few moments later he passed out from exhaustion._

_~End Of Flashback~_

I gasped at the sudden flashback and stopped moving my lips from shock. I shouldn't be doing this! Edward could be in danger!

I started pushing Edward back with my hands but he kept kissing me. I could feel my struggles getting more desperate. I unhitched my legs from his hips and he finally noticed I was struggling against him. He immediately pulled back and gazed into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked half confused half concerned.

"Edward... I told you, I didn't want to be with you like that. Just friends." I lied trying to be convincing but anyone could see I was lying. I was usually good at lying but I couldn't get myself too now.

"Bullshit." He replied still holding my gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"I said bullshit. I want to know the real reason." He replied sternly.

I dropped our gaze but he clutched my chin and pulled it back so our eyes were boring into each other's. Just then, did I realize how close we were. He was on top of me holding my chin while his other hand was holding my body in a tight embrace. Our faces were so close they were almost touching.

"Look. There isn't really any reason." I said again.

"Bella please!" He begged looking into my eyes sadly. "Tell me please! I will do anything!" He exclaimed sadly.

Just then did I realize this was no crush for him. He was in way to deep.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

"Well... Look. Maybe I just can't handle a relationship right now, maybe I just need a good friend." I told him.

He gazed into my eyes for a few more moments still holding me in his tight, warm embrace. His lips slowly curved up into a beautiful smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Okay, I can do that." He replied with a certain sparkle in his emerald eyes. He was STILL lying on me with out applying any pressure. It felt nice but at the same time I needed him off before I would attack his lips again.

"Good. I'd like that." I said still boring my eyes into his. He then pulled us both off our backs and glanced at me one more time and out of no where he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I felt myself stiffen but then slowly relaxed in his firm arms.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

Later in the Day

"Okay so I think this problem was right but we got number three wrong." I said referring to the science project.

"Yeah your right." He agreed closing his binder looking at something. I followed his gaze and saw the clock which said... 8:25!

"Oh my god! I have to go." I realized, gathering all my stuff together.

"Here." He said handing me my notebook.

I looked at my phone and saw a missed call from Charlie. Oh god I better call him. I dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" I heard him answer from the other end.

"Hey dad. I'm so sorry, I will be at the house in about fifteen minutes. I'll see in a few." I said and hung up. I got my key and ran outside to my truck the truck loving the sound of the roaring engine. I rolled down the windows, blasted the music, and left the house.

* * *

Thursday Morning (Sorry for skipping time so much but I hate boring parts so I try and skip them)

As I got out of my car I was greeted by a smiling Becca.

"Hey girl!" She greeted happily.

"Hey girl!" I replied just as excited to have my old friend back.

"I still cannot believe this is happening! You and me! In the same school! Again!" She squealed.

"So who are you going to ask?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"For turn about!" **(Just incase you don't know; that is when girls ask out boys to a dance instead of the other way around) **

"Oh. I really have no idea." I replied.

"I am going to so ask Edward out!" She said excitedly.

"Oh. Thats, Thats a great idea!" I said putting my acting face on covering up the annoyance. Why am I annoyed? AHHH!

"I know! I am going to ask him today."

* * *

EPOV

As I started walking to social studies I started thinking of ways to show Bella I could be a good boyfriend. I know she said we should be friends but if I gave her time maybe....

"Hey Edward." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw Becky standing there looking nervous.

"Oh, hey Becky." I greeted smiling. Her eyes glazed over a second but after she started speaking again.

"Hey, um... so you know about the dance?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked pretty sure I knew where this was going.

"Yeah well I was sort of wondering that if you didn't already have someone to take, well you know. We could go together?" She asked. Hmmm... would this be a good thing? What if Bella thought I liked her friend? Becky was nice though and she wasn't an airhead like most girls and I would much rather go with her than some annoying girl in this school. Wow. I can't believe I use to think they were hot.

I doubt Bella would mind though since she want us to be friends right now.

"Yeah. That'd be cool." I answered smiling at her.

"Okay! Well I better get to class. See you!" Then she nearly ran away. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

BPOV Before Lunch

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Becca yell running after me through the halls.

"Yeah?" I asked while she was busy catching her breath.

"Edward! He said yes!" She screamed joyfully jumping up and down.

"Oh that's great!" I said trying to seem happy and it apparently worked.

"I know! I can't wait!"

After a few seconds she was talking about the dress and thats when I started zoning out. I mean, why would he say yes? He said he liked me. Did he not want to wait? Well thats good because James and-

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted pulling me and Becca over to the lunch table.

"Hey." I replied still thinking about how he said yes to her.

"So? Who are you going to ask to the dance?" She asked.

"Not sure. I might not even go." I stated sadly.

"Oh. Why not ask Edward then?" She suggested with a wink.

"Alice, you said you were glad I didn't like him like that and besides Becky asked him. Me and Edward are FRIENDS." I explained to her as clear as possible.

"Wait. Becky asked him?" She asked.

"Yes! And he said yes! Isn't this great?" Becca nearly shouted.

"Yeah. Thats great." Alice agreed with a little disappointment.

No! I must be hearing that.

"Hey you guys." Edward greeted us as he, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat down at our table.

"Hey." We all replied while Becca talked about the dance some more. This is going to be a long day...

_zzzz! _

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open revealing a message.

_Bella. Please answer me! please?_

I felt myself let out a little groan of annoyance.

"Who is it?" Becca asked reading over my shoulder. "Is that James?" She guessed.

"No!" I said pulling my phone out of her view.

"Then who is it? I remember him. You two were so good together. You never did tell me what happened. He was sweet." She asked.

"No one. I don't know just someone. Doesn't matter okay? Oh and he was not sweet!" I said and started eating my apple trying to ignore the flash backs. I didn't want to have a panic attack in the middle of the lunch room!

"Come on! Say who it is!" She begged more curious than ever.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked distracting me and before I knew it Becca snatched my phone away.

"Becca! Give me my phone right now!" I ordered.

"One sec. Dang it! It says unknown number. Wait your getting another text! Izzy I lov-" She started but I reached out and grabbed it from her. I looked down and saw

_Izzy I love you. Please! Don't do this! _

"Oh my god! He loves you! Who is it!" Becca asked curiously. By now Rosalie and Jasper literally dozed off. Emmett was sort of paying attention but mostly to his food. Alice had her mouth opened with a curious glint in her eyes and Edward was mad/hurt/curious/more mad.

Just then the bell rang. Oh such impeccable timing!

"Well thats my cue. See ya later!" I told them nearly sprinting out of there. That was close! Now.... just got to figure out how to keep them from asking questions for the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I just got word on my mac so that means WAY less grammar and spelling mistakes!**

Thursday After Lunch:

As I got to biology and sat down in my seat I realized there was a problem with my foolproof plan of avoiding the incident in the lunchroom. Edward sat next to me in this class! Man! I am so stupid.

I still could not believe Becky read my text out loud! I am so going to kill her when-

"Hey." I heard Edward's strained, perfect voice say.

"Hi." I replied not making eye contact. Who knows what I will say when I am talking to him and looking at him!

"Bella?" He asked cautiously.

"Hmmm?"

"I really don't want to be… I don't want to be rude or anything but… who was that? Can't you just tell me already!?" He pleaded.

"No because there is nothing to say." I lied trying to end the conversation quickly.

"Bella." He sighed in annoyance. Wouldn't he just drop it already!

"Look. It's fine. I'm fine. Everything is just fine." I lied again still not looking at him.

"It's no big deal. Just tell me!" He said.

"Your right it isn't a big deal. So there is nothing to talk about." I said hoping this time I sounded more convincing this time. I wanted to forget about James and if anyone knew James had my phone number and was pleading for my forgiveness they would force me to move again. I am NOT moving again! I know this is what stupid girls do in those movies and later on end up dead, but maybe I am stupid and I'm not being safe but I don't really give a damn. I want to have fun here because for the first time in a while I have made new friends and I am living with family. I hate not being able to get close to anyone and for the first time in a while I am finally able to! I like it here right now and I am not letting my crazy ex boyfriend get in the way, even if I should.

I should have just not dated till college! God that would have made life so much easier!

"Bella?" I heard him say besides me. I turned and found him staring him.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't keep things to yourself forever." He said. Hmmm… that's what he thinks. He doesn't know more than half the stuff I have kept to myself all these years.

"Well, you have your opinions and I have mine." I retorted seriously.

"Look. You can't keep all your friends out of this! You and Becky have been best friends for years and you can't even tell her! You have got to tell someone, whatever it is." He persuaded. How can he just think it's this easy? He doesn't know that half of it! He gets me so mad! He thinks he knows everything!

"I told you that you should mind your own business and who and who I don't tell about m personal life is my choice. NOT YOURS." I explained.

"Love Bella? The text said love? And who the hell is James?"

"No one!" I nearly shouted as fast as possible. Let's just say when James was mentioned or the topic, I got a little jumpy. He stared at me curiously for a few seconds and looked like he was in deep thought. I wonder if he knew James was a sensitive subject for me. Great. This is just what I need.

"You said you needed a friend and whether you like it or not this is what friends do. They look out for each other and never mind their own business. Look at Becca for example." He said but I stayed stubborn and kept staring at my folder secretly knowing what he was saying was true.

"Bella?" He asked and once again while I turned to face him defiantly.

"What?"

"You… okay?" He asked.

"Never better." I replied sadly and turned so I could pretend to listen to the teacher. What? You think I actually listen?

The whole time during class though I could feel his gaze on me and no matter how hard I tried to ignore it I couldn't. I mean, how would you feel if the hottest guy in the school was literally gawking at you non-stop during class while you were pretending there was no psycho ex boyfriend ready to kill him if he made one move? They don't normally give you advice about that in Teen Magazines.

BRRRRIIIINGGGG!!!!!

Finally! I was definitely ready to get out of here. I gathered all my things together and jogged out the door as quickly as possible. Then another problem came along. COME ON!

"Hey!"

"Hey Becca." I replied warily.

"What's wrong? Are you moping about the text?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah! I still cannot believe you read that out loud!" I complained.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. I could tell she was sincere though.

"I know but still! You can't just read something like that out loud." I insisted.

"I didn't know it was going to say that while I reading it. Honestly." She said.

"I know. I know." I said. She didn't and she was just like that.

"So?" She asked.

"So?" I mimicked.

"Come on." She said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Come on! Tell me about it." She said.

"About what?" I said trying to play dumb.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Tell me about the text." She repeated.

"Its nothing, seriously." I fibbed.

"Okay, I am pretty sure that if a guy tells you they love you it is serious." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Look it is no big deal." I lied.

"Izzy!" She complained more annoyed now.

"It is Bella remember?" I reminded.

"Oh you can call me Becky so I can call you Izzy. Hey! Stop trying to change the subject." She told me.

"Hey. I am going to be late for class! Sorry." I hollered over my shoulder and sprinted to my next class.

"Wait! I am IN your next class remember!?" She shouted.

Oh yeah…

Little did I know, this was the least of my problems compared to what was about to come.

**I know this chapter was kind of boring but the next will be very dramatic I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! Please review because this is kinda a crazy chapter!**

As Becca, Alice and I were heading out to the parking lot to go home I saw someone talking to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Who is that?" I asked Alice curiously.

"I have no idea." She answered. We could only see the back of the guy's head. From what I could tell, he was fairly built, he had a tan, and his hair was dyed brownish blond. It was cut near hear his ears and he was wearing a green t-shirt with jeans.

We trotted over slowly wondering who it was. As soon as they heard us I could see him. He had a tanner face than his usual pal skin. His eyes were fake brown when they were usually blue and his hair was suppose to be long and blond.

"Hello Isabella." I heard James's voice say out of the monster in front of me.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNO BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP WITH IN 24 HOURS!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Guys?" I asked doing everything in power to not let my legs shake from fear.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Can I talk to him alone…?" I asked frightened.

They all gazed at me curiously and confused but slowly trotted away. Thank god!

"Hello." I heard James voice say again. I looked at him and saw at his roots there was blonde just like his natural hair. His eyes still held that odd glint they had always had. No! NO, NO, NO! This could not be James! If it was then he could easily get arrested right now.

"What's your name?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, Izzy. Why are you scared? We both know who I am." He said confirming my deepest fears. I drew a gasp still too scared to do anything else.

"I- I can call the police." I threatened or more like stated nervously. Way to hold my ground.

"Oh, Izzy. Oh wait. You go by Bella now right? Anyways, my history is completely erased. There is no way to get me arrested. If you try you will soon see my name is John Glinton and I am eighteen. I have a whole new identity. Also, you don't want anyone having the same fate as your mother. Now do you?" He asked.

"Don't hurt anyone. Take me, hurt me, no one else." I offered.

"Look, I just want us to be in a relationship. I could never hurt you. I will visit you everyday, we can go on dates, be a normal couple. That is all I want." He said. He is a psycho!

"You're lying about the identity." I guessed hoping it was true.

"Oh, Bella." He chuckled pulling out a passport and handed it to me. I opened it up and saw it his name was John Glinton. New birthday, and he was eighteen.

"This doesn't mean anything. You can get these fake, but not erase your old identity." I said as confidently as I could.

"I know people, Bella. Trust me, it was like James never existed. You can try to find him in police records but it's impossible." He told me.

My breathing started getting louder and becoming more shallow.

"I got to go." I replied and went to my truck racing home.

As soon as I got home I called Charlie and asked him to check on James.

"I can't find him!" He shouted confused.

"He's completely wiped out of the system!" He repeated.

"Look, your safer here than anywhere else, I can call the department and tell them. I will be home soon. I am on my way right now. Have you seen him around school? Anything?" Charlie asked me nervously.

I thought about this question. It wasn't something I said on the spot. I actually knew I was going to say this answer.

"No." I said.


End file.
